Rules
General Roleplaying Rules Everyone who is applying to join this roleplay supposedly knows how to roleplay, but even if you don't there is no reason to worry. We are here to teach you so do not hesitate. The following rules are to be followed at any time, OOC or IC: #Be respectful to others. If you want to be respected by others start by respecting them first. #Cursing is allowed to an extent IC or OOC #Any OOC conflicts will be taken in consideration and dealt with accordingly so try NOT to create any. #OOC is to be kept at a minimum during roleplay. Use skype, the lounge or other IM for ooc chat #You can never be in two places at once in roleplay (one is in the base and one is in the field for example) #Codenames are allowed only for characters with a current active military status thus codenames such as: Goose, Killroy, Ghost are not allowed to the non-military characters. They are usually given by high ranked officers. #When you start as a military, you are starting from scratch. You must first undergo trainings before you can do certain jobs such as driving or repairing vehicles for example. #Your character must be dressed accordingly. #Military personnel is not allowed to leave the base without permission. Combat Rules of Engagement Infantry Combat *No perma death. *Accuracy may be a factor and you have chances to miss. *You may only use 10 lucky misses during a combat roleplay (the enemy missed so many times) unless your character is behind solid cover. *Remember your inventory, you can pick up ammo only from teammates as long as they have been seriously injured, to the extent of not continuing and they agree to share the ammo. Vehicle Combat *Vehicles can only sustain some damage. After that, the bullets might pass through armor. *A vehicle may not hit a person directly. *When a vehicle's weapon runs out of ammo, you will be unable to use it during that scene unless they are at the base. *When in combat with the infantry, the vehicle must be stationed before being able to fire. *Tires maybe be shot by the infantry thus immobilizing the vehicle. Air-To-Air Combat *Missiles are allowed but with no heat seeking sensors. *An aircraft may not be destroyed while in flight. It can only be damaged so that it will crash. The outcome of the crash may either be the death of anyone onboard or heavily injured. *Check out the ammunition page so that you know how much capacity an aircraft carries. Air-To-Ground Combat *Air to ground combat is only allowed if targeting a vehicle. *Missiles can not be launched at the ground targets. *Aircrafts may be shot down by land vehicles mounted with a weapon. *Transport helicopters w/ mounted guns may fire upon infantry only when landed. Ground-To-Air Combat *Ground to air combat is only allowed from a vehicle mounted with a weapon. *Rules of the vehicle combat to not apply when engaging an aircraft. *Vehicles may move freely during the combat. *A vehicle can be damaged to the extend of engine breaking down thus disabling the vehicle. NPC Combat Scenario Rules *A scenario must be approved before being executed *Vehicles are only allowed for transport during a scenario *C4 may be used for breaching *While a scenario is taking place, rival factions may interrupt it *NPCs may injure you so don't go all Godlike on them, especially if you're solo.